User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 Images with Wikia wordmark Hi There, Thanks for all your great work here, but there are two images we will need for you to adjust or remove. The wiki logo and the new logo, both include the Wikia wordmark. This is in violation of our Terms of Use, under the Logo Usage Guidelines. Please follow these guidelines, or remove the images. I have also left a message for BattleFranky202 as well. Thank you, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 19:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Please get in touch with me this week, or I will have to delete these images. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 15:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Splitting pages is fine so long as the page is big enough. The intention was to split them when everyone was satisfied with Luffy's page, but my computer... Its been out of my hands not for. LEts see, last Tuesday was 28 days. Basically over a month. One-Winged Hawk 10:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I must admit, part of the reluctance with splitting is, Luffy's page was only a demo to begin with, to see how everyone like it. We really need to have a proper discussion over it. I never went ahead with all of them, because not everyone liked Luffy's page. Thats all I'm going to note on this. Even before my computer was in the shop, I had the chance to split the pages and never did. 07:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Trash Forum:Let's delete all the trash! Ruxax 20:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Something wrong with file/template In Template:KujaIslanders, look at the picture for Pansy. I uploaded a new thumbnail portrait for both Poppy and Pansy, but when I put it in the template, the pic for Pansy is not reducing to the size of 120px, despite the fact that I did put the size number value there. Glitch or something? Yatanogarasu 22:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Franky Schem page Would it be better off as a "before and after" style of set up perhaps? Afterall, many of his capablities may have now changed, sort of how Nami's Climate tact is split. One-Winged Hawk 14:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Ban Forum:Various Normally, theres the 3 strikes rule but the IPs are related, so it may be a group of idiots in the same room vandalising together, thus it would be best just to speedy ban the group and get rid of them. One-Winged Hawk 16:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) House cleaning Can you please do a house cleaning, take a look at the Category:Candidates for deletion, and especially the duplicate files? Those duplicates are really piling on. Yatanogarasu 03:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And still, what about Forum:How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions? I don't understand your ignoring of it. And please understand clearly, it is not "for me", it is for community. For myself I added everything I needed long ago. Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How to... Everything is written on the forum page (did you read it?). No need to discuss something now, there is need to implement the proposed things. All suggestions are present on the forum page, but, well, I'll list them here once again: # Community corner (for exemplary code look at code here) # Welcoming message - to add links to main guidelines and rules there. # Widget on the left side panel Ruxax 13:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Super Speed/Strength What should have a fairly quiet pair of pages is over time causing more and more hassle. I'm going to start up a forum discussion on the pages tomorrow, I'd like your opinions on the two pages first. For super speed, to fall back on the core essence, really, gear 2nd, Kuro's move and Soru are the 3 abosultely confirmed "They move this fast" moves by Oda. Even the devil fruits are disputable. And hoenstly, I want to put the pages up for "delete" but I want your opinion on if its worth keeping. If you think its not worth it, I'll start the forum topic, if not I'll leave it alone. One-Winged Hawk 21:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :forget it MF, I just undid a edit after putting up a message for discussion and rquesting that it be discussed on the Discussion page first... After being flat out ignored for a C and D on all edits until discussion, I have no love for that page. I'm setting up the forum page now. Its time to squash these two problematic pages and just go back to saying "they are just faster then normal". One-Winged Hawk 21:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm against this. We should just write in the respective article's talk page the reason why characters have been rejected from the list. Most of the characters that have been suggested by others to be added have no valid references whatsoever. MasterDeva 21:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks you are welcome dont delete the image ok Help with an Unruly Anonymous Editor There's a new user on the site who, since arriving, has done almost nothing but undo other peoples' edits. I've tried to tell him to discuss issues on talk pages, but all he does is reverts edits without talking about them. Can you please do something about this? The Pope 04:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Tabbing I just noticed that when there are tabs in articles it creates a separate talk page for each one. Is there a way to make it so that if somebody edits one it goes to the main talk page instead? SeaTerror 16:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Great,this is just a start of our plan so we didn't decided how the things should go on.I will make a blog on this site : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome I will name it: Anime Wiki's as Exeptions and add some text in it.You should write who you are and what Wiki are you admin of. Is that ok,you can also suggest a better name. There still may be hope! 17:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Great! Good idea,I made the blog,just sign yourself and make sure you don't get banned. 17:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You should also ask other admin's on this wiki for help Monkey D. Luffy Could you please lock Monkey D. Luffy? SeaTerror is dead-set on denying the bounty change, and with the infobox already locked it's just making the article contradict itself. I've already tried asking him to stop. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is getting annoying, SeaTerror doesn't listen to anyone anymore... I think you must have a word with him, this isn't just about Luffy's bounty, I'm talking about his overall behavior in general. MasterDeva 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dalton's Speed I'm sorry but you are wrong, the majority of the community has long since agreed that Dalton's speed is classified as Superhuman. Master Shannara (talk) October 10, 2010 (UTC) Before the debate with Brook started, no one had questioned Dalton's status but it doesn't matter now, I have since placed in my vote to delete the speed and strength pages so let's move on. Master Shannara (talk) October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban Iamnofool Can you please ban Iamnofool? Not enough people may have voted, but in the Forum:Iamnofool, I already stated my reason. Please consider. Yatanogarasu 06:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :His edits are getting worse, see the forum. And it seems that not much people has noticed my forum. Please see if we should ban him yet. Yatanogarasu 06:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi I'm the One Piece Spain have seen in recent photos uploaded user k: Redfox628 you put on the website of Nico Robin hentai thing that has removed another user. Only I'm telling you if you're an administrator to warn you not allowed to upload these images in a wiki because otherwise you may do so again. 11:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure if you saw my reply on my talk page so I wanted to leave you a note so you could reply. SeaTerror 16:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) i'll i'll wreck your wiki to pieces aha aha hahhahahahahaha >-----------------JaydeeChan 14:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) To Do Page Is there some page in which we can see/write all the things which need to get done/added on this wikia ? LordRayleigh 15:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Updating news Please, you have to ban Iamnofool! He's still making those edits such as removing "Arc", etc. How long has it been, he just won't give up. Yatanogarasu 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Please, just ban him already! He just won't give up! Yatanogarasu 04:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon Since you refuse to acknowledge that the debate never finished I'm leaving you this message to stop the edit war and to take it to the talk pages. SeaTerror 17:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Seaterror, your not the boss here! Joekido 18:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Just because somebody is an admin doesn't mean they can end a debate just because they don't like it. SeaTerror 18:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I learned my lesson, please, please, please, please give me another chance. Please? I have long since learned my lesson, please, please, please, please, give me another chance, please? I just find you are all over using quotation marks, you would want your personalities to make sense too, right? The reason I remove quotation marks is a characters personality can make sense, wouldn't you want your personality to make sense? If not, then keep the quotation marks, If yes, then remove the quotation marks. That is all I am saying and I am catching details you have failed to notice, like mentioning that there is only one known character to be modeled after a god. Come on, all I am doing is attempting to help out.Iamnofool 21:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Appearance This new appearance in the Wikia, it's bad. I know that I shouldn't be complaining to you (but to the Wikia in general instead), but is there anything you can do to reverse the Wikia back to its original looks? Yatanogarasu 03:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :go to your prefrences and select skins. --Kingluffy1 04:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ace Vandalism Someone vandalized Ace's character box so next to real name it reads "strawhat victor." I've tried editing it out, I mentioned this on the talk page, but no matter how i try to edit it, strawhat victor doesn't show up when editing the box. I don't know how he did it, but somehow this anon was able to make something invisible when editing. Is there anything you can do?DancePowderer 20:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I mentioned this on the Ace Talk page, but DancePowderer was writing this as I was wring my response, but it's not just on Ace's page. It seems to be any character with a "Real Name" line, as Aokiji and Akainu's pages also have this mystery text. Silicontree 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind about it. I searched around and found the template and removed the vandalized text. Silicontree 20:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) My name Is there any way for me to change my name permanently? I'm tired of people calling me "buh6173". The Pope 12:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, can you teach me too? I may have second thoughts about my user name sometimes, not yet maybe, but just in case. I did have some serious thoughts about changing it. Yatanogarasu 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Iamnofool is STILL at it Yeah, he's removing quotation marks and adding useless trivia again. He did not learn anything. Please just ban him once and for all! Yatanogarasu 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed ships Please look into the Forum:Unnamed ships to see if we should redirect all unnamed ships. Yatanogarasu 17:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Marco's Devil Fruit Can you please move Marco's Devil Fruit to "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix"? I got the name from One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, page 322. Yatanogarasu 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Kaido Would you move "Kaidou" to "Kaido"? --Klobis 07:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Help with edit war Can we please get your opinion on this matter? This person keeps on reverting the article title to "Reunion at Sabaody" and is refusing to talk in the talk page. The Pope 16:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC)